Maxon and America Life (:
by bookgirl1213
Summary: This story is basically a bunch of one-shots of Maxon and America's life! no lemons.
1. mornings(:

**Hiiii! This is my first Fanfiction. And I ABSOLUTLY LOVVEEE THE SELECTION! I've read so many wonderful fanfics about them that I decided to try and write my own, I really hope you like it(: It's basically going to be a bunch of one-shots of Maxon and America's life- HOW LOVELYY!**

 **OHH ANDD all rights reserved to Kiera Cass for this wonderful series!**

* * *

I woke to the feeling of light kisses all over my face. I gently opened my eyes to find my handsome husband staring back at me with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes."Good morning, my love." Maxon coos to me.

"mhhhm" I mumble back. "Do we really have to get up?" I ask.

"Unfortunatly I think we do. Sylvia is helping you with your Queen duties today, my love. But you know, if it was up to me, I would loveeee to stay here in bed with you all day." He says with a smirk growing on his face.  
We got married a month ago yesterday, and we just got back from our wonderful honeymoon yesterday. Maxon took me to his beautiful beach cabin in the Bahamas, it was so lovely! Hopefully we'll be able to go back with our kids someday. "I think Sylvia would have our heads if we did that," I told him. I really want to just lie here in his arms all day, he makes me feel so safe and loved. I start to pull myself out of bed, but Maxon pulls me back for a deep kiss. He kisses me like he could never let me go, like he would die without me. This kiss alone, is what will get me through the day. I pull back gasping for air and weak in my knees. "I love you so much my America." He tells me, pulling me in for one more gentle kiss. "I love you very much my Maxon" I tell him as I pull the sheets off and head for my room. We have adjoning rooms, but really I never sleep in mine I always end up sleeping in his. He's unable to sleep without me, so its just easier for both of us. We slept together before we got married, but we only ever slept nothing else. As I walk into my room, I get knowing smirks from the five of my maids. Marlee officially became my maid right after our wedding, I couldn't be any happier that I get to see her everyday! And of course I have Mary. I have 3 new maids- Olive, Riley, and Thalia- they all help Mary with anything she needs help with. The girls dress me in a light blue gown that's fitted around the top with a very high lace neckline and fans down at my waist into a darker blue. The dress is gorgeous, just like most of the dress the girls make. They left my hair in soft waves down my back.  
I meet Sylvia in the Woman's room and the day goes by in a blur of Queenly duties. I don't get to eat dinner with Maxon because he's gone in a meeting for most of the night. He comes walking into the bedroom late that night with no tie and his hair is a beautiful mess. I stops in his tracks when he sees me still up sitting in bed.  
"Darling, you waited for me?" He gently asks me. "Its so late, I'm so sorry you stayed up." He rambles on, I slowly get out of bed and walk toward him. "I need to just leave those darned meetings when they get so late, the advisors just argue about everything and I just missed you so much. I can't believe you stayed-" I cut him off with a gently kiss.  
"Of course I stayed up for you, silly. I would never go to sleep without you. It doesn't matter how long the meetings go, I'll always be here." I whisper to him.  
"America, do you even know how much I love you?" He asks me. I only smile and crawl back into bed. Maxon strips down to his underwear and joins me. He turns my back to him and wraps his arms loosely around me. I slowly start to fall asleep in the comfort of his arms.  
"Goodnight, my love." Maxon whispers to me.

* * *

 **Soooo that's basically all I've got right noww. This fanfic WILL NOT contain any lemons. I would love reviews to be sent in, negative or positive(: Just please tell what you** **think of the storyy!**


	2. perfect breakfast?

**Hey guys! Soooo sorry I haven't been on much lately. High school just started for me, so I'm just getting used to everything! I'll try to start updating more often! And thank you for the reviews that I've been getting you don't even know how much i appreciate it! I would love more of them too! Just let me know what you think of this story!**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters and the selection belong to the amazing Kiera Cass!**

* * *

I wake to the sound of the shower running. I know that it's Maxon and I'm thankful that I get to see him this morning, I never get to see him anymore. He always has early morning meetings, ugh they suck. I end up going off to meetings with Sylvia or hanging out with Marlee in the Women's room. It's almost like we're just roommates not a married couple. I really hate it, but I've never told him because I don't want to make him more stressed out than he already is. But, man do I miss him. I miss all the little things we did together when we first got married. I just miss him, I want my Maxon back. "Hello my beautiful America. I missed you." Maxon says, bringing me out of my thoughts. I look at him and smile, all he's wearing is a towel tied around his waist. I can see his bare chest and it never stops amazing me at how handsome he truly is. "Good morning my handsome Maxon." I say back to him.

He walks over to the bed and lays down next to me. I roll towards him and pull him close to me and give him a sweet kiss. He kisses me so tenderly almost like he's afraid I'll fall apart in his arms. It's so easy to get lost in him. It's like when the sun finally sets at night and the sky looks so beautiful, that's how beautiful kissing him feels. He kisses me as if I'm the only thing he needs in the world, when in reality he's all I need in my life. We pull back, both of us gasping for air.  
"Darling, would you like to go out for breakfast this morning?" Maxon asks me, with hope in his eyes.  
"You don't have any meetings this morning?" I ask him.  
"No, I don't believe so." "Hmmmm then I think I'm free as well." I tell him, acting like I'm busy all the time.  
"Good good. I missed you so much my darling." Maxon whispers to me.  
"How much?How much Maxon?" I whisper to him.  
"This much." He whispers to me as he pulls me in a kisses me so deeply. These kisses are so different from earlier. He kisses me now, so desperately and deeply. I crawl on top of him and kiss him with all that I've got. This kind of kiss is the kiss that sends electric shocks through me, puts fire in my veins, and makes me adrenaline run. I pull back needing air.  
"Maxon, I love you so much."  
"America, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so so much." He tells me. "Let's go down and eat some breakfast now." I tell him. I run to my room and pull my hair up into a messy bun and throw on a nice blue day dress. The dress is fitted tight around the top and flows out at the bottom, it's one of my favorites. I walk back into Maxon's room and he's dressed in navy blue suit-looking handsome as ever. We walk arm in arm down to the dining room. The maids and guards curtsy and grin at us as we walk by. We walk into the dining room and the table is already set and waiting with all our favorite breakfast foods. "Maxon, did you plan this?"  
"Yes of course, my darling. I haven't seen you much lately cause of those darned meetings, so I planned this last night. I don't have anything this morning so I'm dedicating my morning to you." He tells me, grinning as if it's the best plan he has ever come up with. "How did you know that I would say yes to you? I could've told you I had plans this morning." I tease him. "Wellll I just figured that, you know, you couldn't turn down a chance to spend time with me." He tells me. "Also, you know, I thought we could talk about future plans." He smiles at me.  
"And what future plans are you talking about?" I ask.  
"Kids" He whispers.  
"Ohh Maxon, I'm sure kids are right around the horizon. But are you really sure you want them right now?" I ask him. I'm not really sure I want them yet. Because I barely get to see Maxon and if we're going to have kids, I want them to be able to spend as much time as possible with their father.  
"Yes of course I want kids with America. Don't you want kids with me?" He asks, hurt leaking into his voice.  
"Yes yes of course I want them with you. I'm just not sure that I'm ready for them yet."  
"Why not, my darling?" He gently asks me.  
"Well it's just that-" I get cut off by a guard that starts speaking to Maxon urgently.  
"Your majesty, sorry to interrupt, but there's an important meeting about the southern rebels."  
Maxon looks at me, pain clearly in his eyes. I nod my head solemnly telling him silently that he needs to go. He leans over to me and place a gently kiss on my lips.  
"We'll finish this conversation later. I love you so much." He says to me.  
"I love you too Maxon." I whisper as he walks away. And yet again, I'm left to myself while he has another meeting. I know I should be really grateful for the time that I had with him this morning, but I wish I had more time. I want a day that it can just be us again, no interruptions. But that's never going to happen. He's always busy.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it! Part 2 of this chapter coming too!**


End file.
